Mango's Mainland Holiday
|previous = Trunk Show |next = Knick Knack Knock Knock}} Mango's Mainland Holiday is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. It is the thirty-eighth episode overall. About Patch meets Mango Tiki Wiki and invites her to Lalaloopsy Land. Summary The episode starts out on Patch's ship, where he is playing pirate duel with Parrot. All of a sudden, Parrot falls off the ship and Patch dives in to save him, only to find out that Parrot has flown back up. He then finds a message in a coconut, which is actually a map to find treasure. Patch then decides to sail to the island. Out in the field, Bea and Owl are setting up a picnic. She has brung a book to read while there. She is about to read it when Forest comes along. He wants to build a birdhouse, which is just the subject of Bea's book, so he borrows it. Bea is about to eat her sandwich when Forest is loudly thumping. They decide to go somewhere else. When Patch reaches the Island of the Smoky Peak, they search everywhere for the treasure when they hear a thumping sound. A little bird is banging on a drum. A person is stomping around, too. Patch accidentally steps on a stick, and the person turns around, and she is wearing a tiki mask, and they both get frightened. When the person takes off the mask, Patch falls for her instantly, and points out that she is not a scary monster. The girl's name is Mango Tiki Wiki, and her pet is Pineapple Bird, who becomes friends with Parrot. Mango says she was stomping around in her tiki mask to thank the trees for coconuts, and she believes that coconuts have many uses. She says that you can eat them, drink them, wear them, build them, and even carve a ukulele out of them, and afterwards, she sings her coconut song, and asks Patch to sing along, but he gets all mixed up, and Parrot and Pineapple Bird crack up. A coconut falls from one of the trees, and Mango gives it to Patch as an award for his off-key singing, and says that there is milk inside. Patch drinks it and likes it, and realizes that Mango was the one who sent the message in a coconut, and searches for the treasure, but Mango tells him that coconuts are the treasure. Mango tells Patch that she never had a visitor before, and takes him to her house. Mango takes Patch to her house, which is a beautiful wall-less hut.. But Patch finds it strange that Mango doesn't have the things his mean friends do, and asks her if she ever gets lonely, but Mango isn't, but she finds it nice to have more friends, so Patch decides to take her back to the mainland to meet all of Patch's friends, but the two kids are in for a surprise when they bully Mango! Bea and Owl are finishing up their sandwiches when they see Parrot flying high, squawking that they have a new friend coming and her name is Mango. On the tip of Lalaloopsy Land, Crumbs, Tippy, and Forest are awaiting the arrival of Mango. When they do, Mango, using her island knowledge, says they must have a million coconut trees, but Patch points out that it's not an island. Mango says aloha to them, but they say "hey" in mock. Aloha also means good-bye, peace, and I like you. Mango first gets introduced to Forest, who is gonna build a house for Mango. She then gets introduced to Tippy, and Mango can't wait to do the coconut dance with her. Tippy and Forest decide to bully her off-screen. When she gets introduced to Crumbs, she invites her over for a tea party with lemon tarts, and Mango thinks they're little yellow coconuts. Crumbs decides to bully Mango too. At Forest's house, Beaver has made little models to show Mango what her new house would look like, but Mango likes her hut better. In return, she whittles a ukulele out of a coconut for Forest. She then sings her coconut song again, and asks the boys to sing with her. Patch sings his own rendition while Forest lies that he is not a good singer so he doesn't have to sing with Mango. What a bully! Mango finds a little girl beaver figure, and says that she is a collector, much like Patch. Bea and Owl have finished their picnic and are heading out for their nap. It's then Tippy comes along, struggling to carry a banner and a paint bucket and a paintbrush. She says they are for welcoming Mango to Lalaloopsy Land. She then decides to borrow Bea's basket, and hopes she can still have a picnic without it, and wants her to come to her performance, but Bea is too tired. At Crumbs' house, Mango asks where her hammock is. Crumbs obviously doesn't have one. She has a bed, and its in the bedroom, but Mango doesn't know what a bedroom is. TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Mango Tiki Wiki *Patch Treasurechest *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Forest Evergreen *Tippy Tumblelina *Crumbs Sugar Cookie Locations *Mango's hut *Forest's log cabin *Tippy's stage *Crumbs' house Song *Coconut song Trivia/Goofs *Mango's coconut song was "Tiki wiki walka chaka laka hula bulaaaa AY!" *Mango sings to coconut trees to thank them for the coconuts. *The episode premiered on Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn's birthday, which is ironic, seeing as the next episode features Scraps herself. *It is revealed in this episode that Forest isn't a very good singer. Gallery S2 E12 Parrot with baloon sword.png S2 E12 Parrot appears.png|I RULE ZE MIGHTY PENCIL! S2 E12 Patch picks up coconut.png|An interesting coconut S2 E12 Patch reading map.png|Lets see what this says, shall we? S2 E12 the map.png|If it is treasure that you seek come to the Island of the Smoky Peak S2 E12 Patch taking the wheel.png|That treasure will be ours before the sun sets! S2 E12 Bea reading a book.png|Reading a book S2 E12 Forest.png S2 E12 Forest spots a tree.png S2 E12 Forest building a birdhouse.png S2 E12 sad Bea.png S2 E12 sad Bea 2.png S2 E12 island.png|Avast, the island! S2 E12 Patch's ship arrives.png|Front view S2 E12 Patch's ship arrives 2.png S2 E12 behind the bush.png|Let's see what they are up to! S2 E12 masked Mango.png|AAA! A PERSON IN A TIKI MASK!!!!!!!!! S2 E12 Patch and Mango.png|Two lovebirds meet S2 E12 Parrot and Pineapple Bird.png|Now we have ourselves some actual loveBIRDS. S2 E12 Patch and Mango 2.png|What do you have behind, Patch? S2 E12 cute Mango.png|Delighted S2 E12 cute Mango 2.png|Let's sing a song! S2 E12 cute Mango 3.png|Tiki wiki waka chaka laka hula bula EH! S2 E12 laughing birds.png|LOL! S2 E12 Patch and Mango 3.png S2 E12 Patch and Mango 4.png|I didn't know coconuts could dance S2 E12 Patch and Mango 5.png|What's even in here? S2 E12 Patch and Mango 6.png|Twinsies! S2 E12 Patch and Mango 7.png|Delish! S2 E12 Patch and Mango 8.png|Allons-y! S2 E12 Mango's house.png|Close enough S2 E12 Mango's house 2.png|Patch, have respect for people less fortunate than you! S2 E12 cute Mango 4.png|Not even ONE pillow S2 E12 Mango's house 3.png|*sigh* If only she understood my true feelings for her S2 E12 Parrot and Pineapple Bird 2.png|It's okay Patch S2 E12 Parrot and Pineapple Bird 3.png|I'm happy with what I have S2 E12 Mango's house 4.png|I'd like that S2 E12 the arrival.png|Hey! Over here! S2 E12 the arrival 2.png|Welcome to Lalaloopsy Land S2 E12 the arrival 3.png|Ladies first! S2 E12 the arrival 4.png|Did you know that aloha means "good-bye", "peace", and "I like you"? S2 E12 they don't get it.png|???? S2 E12 Mango introduced to Crumbs.png|You are cordially invited to one of Crumbs' hoity-toity tea parties. Bring friends. S2 E12 Forest's house models.png S2 E12 Mango and Pineapple Bird.png|Trying to make sense of all this mumbo-jumbo S2 E12 Patch and Mango 9.png S2 E12 Forest's house.png S2 E12 cute Mango 5.png|Tiki wiki waka chaka laka hula bula eh! S2 E12 Forest and Patch.png|What's there to lose? S2 E12 Forest left behind.png|Tiki, wiki, haka, lula, chaka, er, uh, hey! S2 E12 Forest's house 2.png S2 E12 female beaver.png|Yet another one of Beaver's girlfriend figures. S2 E12 Forest-Mango exchange gifts.png|*insert applause here* S2 E12 Bea and Tippy.png|Seriously, I can't even S2 E12 Forest and Beaver.png|I think we got this in the bag S2 E12 Crumb's house.png|Um, Mango, that is NOT how we sit in chairs. S2 E12 Mango and Pineapple Bird 2.png|You should blow first S2 E12 Crumb's house 2.png|Crumbs don't care S2 E12 Mango and Pineapple Bird 3.png|thinking thinking thinking thinking S2 E12 Mango and Pineapple Bird 4.png|Putting milk into tea = NOT a good idea S2 E12 Mango and Pineapple Bird 5.png|Born with a silver spoon in her mouth-NOT S2 E12 Bea and Owl.png|Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. S2 E12 the audience.png|Mango can't sit in chairs. S2 E12 the audience 2.png|Waiting S2 E12 cute Mango 6.png|Are you in there? S2 E12 fail.png|LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA S2 E12 Patch and Tippy.png S2 E12 they left.png S2 E12 they left 2.png S2 E12 the three.png|Maybe we should say sorry S2 E12 the five.png S2 E12 masked Mango 2.png|Boo! S2 E12 the five 2.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA S2 E12 the five 3.png S2 E12 the five 4.png S2 E12 masked Mango 3.png|Surprise! S2 E12 the six.png|Er, um, we're really sorry we didn't exactly welcome you S2 E12 Patch and Mango 10.png S2 E12 the four.png|Embarrased S2 E12 Tippy and Mango.png|Graceful dancers S2 E12 Tippy and Mango 2.png|From me to you S2 E12 Crumbs and Mouse.png|Trying to make sense of all this hullabaloo S2 E12 Forest and Beaver 2.png|Hmm.. S2 E12 Forest and Beaver 3.png S2 E12 Bea and Owl 2.png|Enjoying S2 E12 the six 2.png S2 E12 a lot of coconuts.png|COCONUTS COCONUTS COCONUTS S2 E12 fin.png tippyandbea.jpg Video Bea's Picnic Lalaloopsy Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:Un-Finished Summaries Category:Season 2